


Get Away

by Dragongoddess13



Series: Privacy [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, ShieldShock - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 23:28:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3587934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragongoddess13/pseuds/Dragongoddess13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You’re entitled to your privacy. You've earned a private life Cap."</p><p>Or the one where Steve is keeping secrets and avoiding the blind dates everyone is trying to set him up on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get Away

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really know what this is. It could probably stand to be edited some more, but I wanted to get it out there.

_**Get Away** _

xXx

"What are you doing?" Steve did not, repeat did not jump.

"Hiding." Was his simple reply, thrown over his shoulder at the archer hanging out of the ceiling vent. 

"Nat and Pepper goin' all match makers on you again?" Clint swung down, landing gracefully beside Steve. 

"Yep." He popped the ‘p’ obnoxiously. Clint smirked to himself all too aware of where he picked up that vocal habit. "Now Bucky and Sam have joined the cause."

"I take it your still against telling anyone?"

"Vehemently." Steve sighed. "I know it seems harsh, but I like the privacy not telling anyone affords us. I mean the only reason you know is cause ya caught us." 

"Hey, I get it. Bobbi and I were secretive when we first started going out." Clint explained. "You and Darcy deserve to have fun without interference." Clint poked his head around the corner. "Clear." He said before following Steve back to his office. "I mean that's what the first half of your relationship is supposed to be about." Clint continued. "Me and Bobbi had tons of fun, you know. Random road trips, the occasional mission together. My favorite was, surprisingly enough, when neither of us could sleep we'd go out and walk around whatever city we were in." 

"That's... actually really sweet." Steve replied surprised as he took a seat at his desk. Clint shrugged sitting in the seat across from him and throwing his feet up on the desk. 

"I have my moments." 

"I understand what you’re saying, and I completely agree but at the same time is it selfish to keep it quiet? I mean we're a team."

"Yea that's true, but it's not like we don't have secrets from each other. Nat and Bucky have their own joint past; Sam doesn't talk much about his relationship with Riley. Tony and Pepper like to keep their relationship as private as the tabloids will allow. Thor and Jane are the only ones who are open about their relationship and I'm not even sure Jane likes how much Thor talks about it." Clint paused putting his feet down. "The point is you’re entitled to your privacy. You've earned a private life Cap, ten times over."

xXx

Bucky had been following him around the apartment picking at him incessantly for nearly an hour. "You're seriously going all the way upstate by yourself?" 

"I don't know how many times I can explain this to you, Jerk." Steve replied throwing a stack of t-shirts into his duffle bag. "I'm going upstate to a little lake cabin to clear my head. A little peace, a little quiet; just some time to myself."

"This is 'cause me and Nat have been tryin' to set you up, isn't it? You know we care about you Punk we're just lookin' out for you." 

"I know Buck, and I appreciate your concern. That however is not my motivation for this little trip." He punctuated the last word by zipping up his duffle bag. "Now, if you don't mind I want to get on the road before rush hour." 

xXx

"Your right, he's hiding something." Bucky said as way of greeting taking a seat at the table in the commissary. 

"How can you be sure?" Sam questioned. 

"I've been listenin' to that boy's bullshit since we were six years old. Trust me I know." 

"So the question is what do we do?" Natasha asked.

"I suppose leaving him alone is out of the question?" Clint rolled his eyes when they ignored him. 

"Why don't we hold an intervention?" Sam offered. 

"An intervention?"

"Yea, an intervention. Let's go up there and confront him. He's going out of his way to avoid living; he spends all of his time working, locked up in his apartment, or out who knows where."

"It makes sense. Maybe we'll finally get some answers." 

xXx

Steve parked his bike behind the beat up old pick up at the top of the gravel drive way. The sun was just beginning to set beyond the massive pine trees that surrounded the property. He stepped up onto the porch, smiling to himself as he heard the faint music beyond the front door. He threw it open his private smile growing as the incomparable Darcy Lewis danced across the kitchen in her purple jean shorts and grey tank top with his shield on the front. She stopped at the stove every once and awhile dipping her spoon into a big silver pot stirring something that smell wonderful. 

When Steve had met Darcy he was fresh off a rigorous training simulation and still feeling the normal disappointment and concern that came with having members of his team in the field without him. He wasn't naive enough to believe his team couldn't function without him, but sometimes it hurt knowing that Bucky didn't need him.

Bucky had been doing well in the two years he'd made home in the tower. The whole team rallied behind him, ready to help him get back on his feet even if he wasn't the same man anymore. It was slow going at first, but once he found traction he pushed through with little problem. 

Now he was in a healthy and stable relationship with Natasha and while they did find time to kick back the way they had as young men Bucky had a world away from what they had, he had a life and a place that actually felt like home to him.

 For the longest time Steve was convinced he wouldn't have that. He wasn't stupid; he could see what everyone else saw. He was stuck in the past willing to go back to it at a moment’s notice if it were possible. Deep down he knew he wasn't living, not the way he would have had things turned out differently. 

That lonely night, where all he could do was feel sorry for himself, that lonely night when he met Darcy Lewis for the very first time, everything changed.

Her bright smile when she finally caught sight of him made his heart flutter. "Hey beautiful." He greeted shutting the door behind him and tossing his duffle to the side. He held his arms out wide and she didn't hesitate to run into them, throwing her arms around him. 

"Hey yourself handsome." She replied as he leaned down for a kiss. "Mmm. You certainly know how to make a girl feel special." She laughed. She smiled back. 

"Did you settle in well?" She nodded. 

"I made the bed in the master bedroom and set up the deck chairs on the back dock. I stopped at the farmers market on the way in and picked up some strawberries for dessert and I made your favorite, spaghetti with homemade pasta sauce." 

Steve chuckled placing his hands along the sides of her face and shooting her a big goofy grin. "My queen, my goddess, the light of my life. What would I do without you?" She rolled her eyes. 

"Oh I'm sure you'd be fine, drama llama." Steve shook his head but let it go. "Ten minutes until dinner." She told him. He took the time to head for the master bedroom, dropping his duffle on the bed and unloading everything. When he was done he went back downstairs and set the table for Darcy then stopped to peak out the back patio door. 

The setting sun glinted off the crystal clear lake casting a glare on the water. Surrounding the lake lay lush green grasses that extended far beyond the property and into the woods. The back deck extended all the way down to the lake and out into a dock where he could see the chairs Darcy had mentioned. 

"Dinner is served." Darcy's voice pulled him out of his thoughts and he turned to find her setting the pot of spaghetti on the table. 

xXx

When dinner was finished and everything cleaned up Darcy melted down some chocolate and cleaned up the strawberries. She then poured the chocolate into a bowl and arranged the strawberries on a platter. Then she carried it into the master bedroom where Steve, the sap that he was, lit a few candles around the room. She laughed. 

"How romantic." She told him setting the tray on the nightstand. 

"I do try." He chuckled pulling her down on the bed next to him. He reached over her to the table and picked up a strawberry, swirling it in the chocolate and bringing it to her mouth. 

He watched fascinated as she wrapped her lips around the red berry and sunk her teeth into the soft flesh. She moaned in delight, her tongue darting out to catch the chocolate that dribbled down her chin.

"Fuck." He breathed watching as she leaned in for the rest of it. When it was gone he threw the stump away and pulled her against him, slanting his mouth over hers. Steve threw his leg over her hip pushing her back and bringing her underneath him. She groaned as he lay out along the length of her. 

She could feel every ridge and line of muscle along his body and the appreciation of her own was evident as he pressed his hips forward. "Getting excited there soldier?" She teased as he began trailing kisses down her neck. 

"Mmm," he groaned rucking her shirt up as he slid his hands underneath. He slipped his hands behind her back, making quick work of her bra. He pulled back to look down at her and Darcy took the opportunity to attempt to wiggle out of her shirt and bra. Steve stopped her. "Uh uh, just the bra." He smirked. She rolled her eyes. 

"And here I thought Tony was the egocentric one."

"I love it when you wear my shield." He grumbled, his voice low and deep as she slipped her bra off in that magic way women could. She shook her head, sitting up and reaching for his jeans. She popped the button and slid the zipper down before he stopped her. "Slow down."

"Maybe I don't want to." She replied cheekily, pulling his shirt up. Steve reached back and pulled it over his head adding it to the pile. She smirked her eyes glued to his chest. "Damn. lay down." She gestured to the space beside her. He looked a bit suspicious but did as she asked. 

When Steve lay back, Darcy moved above him, straddling his hips and leaning over to the nightstand where she picked up the bowl of chocolate. "Now what are ya gonna do with that?" She bit her lip, smiling at him seductively. She held the bowl out and tipped it slightly, watching as the warm liquid drizzled down into the wells between his abs. 

Darcy set the bowl aside then shimmied down his hips until her face was level with his chest. Without breaking eye contact she started at his naval and licked her way up. "Fuck." He groaned long and deep. When the chocolate was gone she reached for the bowl again but was stopped short when Steve flipped them over. "You sure do know how to get a man's blood pumping." He growled nipping at her throat. 

"Mmm, only for you baby." He chuckled.

"Damn right." He flicked the button of her shorts open and slipped his hand inside, running his fingers down to her folds. She gasped as the tip of his fingers brushed against her clit. As soon as he touched her he pulled back smirking as she groaned in disappointment. "Patience." He whispered slipping her jeans off. 

"Now, hold on tight baby."

xXx

"We should go skinny dipping." Darcy's muffled voice called to him from her pillow. 

"It's two in the morning." He chuckled. 

"So, we're on vacation. We can do whatever we want, and I want to go skinny dipping in the lake." She flipped over on top of him chest to chest. Steve sighed.

"Apparently I didn't do a very good job of tiring you out earlier if you still have this much energy." She leered at him.

"Oh on the contrary. I am well sated. But I want to go do something."

"And skinny dipping is the first thing to come to mind?"

"Second actually, the first being what we usually do when either of us is bored."

"Which would be?"

"Having sex in weird places. Remember that's exactly how Clint found us out."

Steve laughed. "He still won't look me in the eye." He exaggerated. She giggled. 

"Pour guy." She lay there for a moment more, before rolling out of bed and throwing on her robe. 

"You're seriously going to go out there?" Steve asked incredulously. 

"Of course." She grabbed a towel out of the bathroom. "You can either come with me and enjoy whatever may come, or you can stay here and be a fuddy duddy." 

"Fuddy duddy? Captain America is not a Fuddy Duddy." He sounded affronted. 

"No but Steve Rogers is." She laughed as he dashed out of bed, pinning her to the wall. 

"I'll show you a Fuddy Duddy." She continued to laugh as he attacked her neck. 

"Stop it, stop it you incorrigible man." He chuckled. 

"Incorrigible huh? Maybe I should take you back to bed and help you forget all about leaving it for the rest of the weekend." 

xXx

"The lake house should be just around the corner." Bucky pointed to the turn off ahead of them. 

Sam leaned forward from the back seat. "We should maybe consider not just driving up. You know in case he's not so happy to see us." 

"He's right." Natasha replied. "We'll park in the trees and walk around to the back of the house." 

And that's just what they did. Natasha picked an open patch behind a thick line of trees and parked the SUV. They climbed out and then carefully followed the line of trees around the property toward the back. They reached mid property when a scream rang out.

"STEVE!" 

They tensed ready to run at a moment’s notice that is until Steve's unbridled laughter followed the splash that followed the scream. 

"You jerk!" Came shortly after that.

"He's not up here alone?" Bucky asked. "Why wouldn't he tell us?" He sounded hurt. Natasha on the other hand looked a bit peeved. Probably because it was so rare for her not to know what was going on with her friends and teammates. 

"Let's go." She snapped walking further into the tree line to hide them. They came along the back of the property and then proceeded to climb the trees until they had a perfect vantage point to see the entire back of the house. 

"Who is that?" Sam asked squinting at the brunette woman swimming away from the dock.

"I don't know her name but I've seen her around the tower."

"Darcy Lewis." Natasha interrupted. "She's the manager for the labs at the Tower." 

"Where have I heard that name before?" Bucky asked.

"She's the woman who tased Thor." 

"Come on Stevie, the water's fabulous." Darcy's voice drew their attention back to the lake. 

Steve stood on the end of the dock in blue board shorts, his hands on his hips and a goofy grin on his face. "Oh yeah? Well then here I come." He took a couple steps back and then took a running leap into the lake. Darcy squealed as a wave pushed her away. 

Steve surfaced a moment later, shaking the water from his hair. "How was that?" He asked. 

"Ten out of ten. Hands down." She laughed swimming toward him. She swam into Steve's arms wrapping her own arms around his neck. "Always gotta make an entrance." She told him laying a kiss on his lips. He chuckled. 

"So, I've been thinking," he began after a few moments. 

"Ooo, the star spangled man has a plan." She teased. He smiled ruefully. 

"Let's abandon all our responsibilities and just travel the world. Just you and me. I want to show you everything." 

Darcy stared down at him, eyes focused only on him. "That...would be amazing." She finally replied, her voice full of awe. 

He smiled softly. "But?"

"But, we can't abandon our lives. I can't leave Jane and Bruce and Tony. Their scientists, they can't take care of themselves and Bucky, you can't leave Bucky. I mean yeah he's doing well now and he's happy but he's your best friend you can't abandon your best friend." Steve chuckled. 

"You're right as usual." 

She grinned, pulling away and swimming backward toward the dock. "Of course I am, but I'm glad that you've finally recognized your problem." He watched after her a look of confusion on his face.

"What? What problem?"

"The problem that Bucky and Nat and Sam have been inadvertently trying to fix by setting you up on dates." She explained as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. 

"Oh okay, I understand. But uh, just for the viewers at home, care to elaborate." She smiled at him adoringly. 

"It's not about finding you a girlfriend Steve; it's about changing things up, interrupting your routine. You’re stuck in your head because you live the same thing day in and day out. That's why you work so much. Going on missions is a change in routine because everyone of them is different." 

"A change in my routine? You're a change in my routine." He told her. 

"Yeah, I was, but now I've become a part of a new one. Now instead of working until the wee hours of the morning and getting up at the ass crack of dawn you hang out with me or we spend the morning in. But in between all that there's still work and the team." She paused at his skeptical expression. 

"Okay look," she began again. "This is your day. Up early for breakfast, sometimes sex and training in the gym with the team or alone. Then you go to your office do no less than five hours of back logged paper work and checking your teammates work. Lunch at noon, sometimes with me sometimes not, then back to the office to read field reports, mission briefings and other such things. You leave the office no later than seven where you either come over to see me or hang out with your friends. Bed by midnight if you’re alone, later if you’re with me and then it starts all over again."

Steve looked dumbstruck. Was he really that much of an open book. "It's not a terrible thing. Everyone has a routine of some kind. Sometimes though, people get stuck in those routines and they feel sluggish and unsuccessful and basically their bored. That's what yearly vacations to exotic places are for or weekend excursions to beautiful lake houses." She smiled swimming closer. "You don't need a girlfriend, although I'm very lucky to have that title, you need a long vacation; sometime to make everything stop for a week or two."

Steve swam up to her pulling her back into his arms. "Ya know there are people out there who think you’re just a pair of breasts that talk."

"There's an image."

"I hate those people. Those people take you for granted and that's a crime in my book. You are absolutely amazing and sometime in the near future when you and I can both get some time off I want to take you somewhere where they will worship you like the goddess you are." 

"I would love that Steve." 

xXx

They waited until Steve and Darcy were back in the house about thirty minutes later before they climbed back down the trees and headed for the car. 

The ride back to the city was silent.

 

 


End file.
